This invention relates to isomerization of aliphatic 1-olefins. In one of its aspects this invention relates to alkali metal-graphite intercalate catalysts.
Isomerization of 1-olefins using a potassium catalyst is known in the art. At relatively low temperature, about 25.degree. C., this isomerization gives a trans/cis mole ratio of 1/2, but at higher temperatures in the range of 100.degree. C. or higher this selectivity is not present so that the trans/cis mole ratio is about 1. It has now been discovered that certain alkali metal-graphite intercalates can be used in a range of temperatures extending well above 100.degree. C. to yield a low trans/cis mole ratio of isomerized product from aliphatic 1-olefin feedstock.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for isomerizing aliphatic 1-olefin. It is another object of this invention to provide an isomerization catalyst which yields isomerized products from aliphatic 1-olefin maintaining low trans/cis ratios of the internal olefins formed at moderately elevated temperature.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.